A Soulles Love
by Greendayer92
Summary: Ma più il tempo passava , più lui nascondeva dietro sorrisi di circostanza quelle vaghe sensazioni che sentiva. Ma se dal lato emotivo non riusciva a sentire a pieno sentimenti ed emozioni, dal lato fisico non poteva evitare di sentire un'attrazione sempre più crescente verso il fratello maggiore. Wincest. Sesta stagione. Rated M. Esplicita. Se non vi piace il genere, NON leggete.


Prima Wincest della mia vita. Dopo mesi sono finalmente riuscita a completarla tra un'esame e l'altro dell'università. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate ^-^

Enjoy!

Osservava la scena con un certo distacco, come se quella persona fosse in un certo senso estranea. Sapeva che in realtà non era così. Possedeva ventisei anni di ricordi con quel ragazzo, eppure osservandolo di nascosto cenare con quella ragazza e quel bambino, sentiva di non conoscerlo.

Era ritornato dall'Inferno senza sapere chi lo avesse aiutato. Era ritornato ed aveva ripreso la sua vecchia vita, ma tutto aveva assunto una sfumatura diversa. Tutto era diventato privo di colori.

Stava collaborando ad un caso con suo nonno e la sua squadra. Provava un malsano piacere nel uccidere vampiri e demoni. Un piacere che aveva il sapore del sangue demoniaco di cui si nutriva un tempo. Ma quel caso lo aveva portato ad affrontare quella persona che non vedeva da un anno. Sapeva che quel ragazzo doveva essere importante per lui; sapeva che doveva sentirne la mancanza e forse, da qualche parte dentro di se, in quel piccolo muscolo che batteva regolare nel suo petto, sentiva davvero un buco nero che solo la presenza del fratello maggiore nella sua vita poteva riempire.

E così, da qualche mese, aveva iniziato ad osservarlo di nascosto. Quando non vi erano casi, quando non doveva dar la caccia a qualcuno, Sam Winchester si nascondeva dietro un albero, osservando la nuova vita del fratello maggiore.

Ma adesso non poteva più nascondersi. Quella creatura stava attaccando Dean, facendogli vedere allucinazioni. E stando a quello che conosceva di suo fratello, probabilmente vedeva il vecchio demone che aveva ucciso loro padre o la sua continua morte. Il suo cadere nel portale con Lucifero ed il loro fratellastro Adam.

Sam doveva fare qualcosa; doveva salvarlo.

E così aveva fatto. Lo aveva portato in un vecchio motel, aspettando che si svegliasse e arrivasse il confronto. Il che non era tardato ad arrivare.

Vide Dean aprire quegli occhi verdi, scrutarlo con incredulità, sbattendo le palpebre come per svegliarsi in un sogno.

"Ciao Dean" era tutto ciò che era riuscito a dire. Doveva provare un senso di gioia? Felicità? Doveva provare commozione? Era suo fratello, ma tutto ciò che riusciva a sentire era un lontano e vago senso di sollievo.

"Sam?"

"tutto qui?" aveva scherzato, "mi aspettavo dell'acqua santa gettata adosso o un abbraccio".

Ed in questo modo era iniziato il confronto. Aveva provato al fratello che era davvero lui e non un impostore. Tuttavia tralasciò un piccolo dettaglio. Suo frattelo non doveva sapere necessariamente ogni cosa, dopotutto. Quindi, non gli disse che da quando era tornato non riusciva più a sentire ciò che sentiva prima. Tutto era un vago ricordo confuso che lo aiutava a recitare meglio la propria parte. E cosi sorrise, aspettando l'abbraccio del fratello maggiore che non tardò ad arrivare.

Lo strinse forte fra le sue braccia. Sentendo qualcosa di nuovo, sommato a quello che avrebbe dovuto sentire in realtà. Aveva osservato Dean in quei mesi ed aveva notato come il ragazzo fosse diventato più bello. Era un dettaglio nuovo, al quale prima, l'anno prima, non aveva mai fatto caso. Dean diventava sempre più bello ogni anno che passava. E lo aveva realizzato solo adesso.

"Chi ti ha portato indietro? Cas?" chiese Dean, una volta sciolto l'abbraccio.

Altra nuova sensazione. Era una punta di gelosia quella che stava provando? Perchè doveva essere geloso del fatto che Cas e Dean fossero cosi vicini? Non gli aveva mai dato fastidio. Anzi, era contento e felice che Dean potesse contare su un'altra persona nel modo in cui poteva contare su di lui. Tuttavia in quel momento quel nome lo infastidì. Gli sembrò in qualche modo fuori luogo che chiedesse di Cas quando si erano appena ritrovati.

"Non lo so. Non risponde alle mie preghiere". Aveva risposto impassibile. E da lì, Sam iniziò a spiegare quel poco che sapeva ed a raccontare in maniera vaga ciò che aveva fatto quell'ultimo anno.

La vita di Dean cambiò di nuovo e lui potè sentire un leggero senso di colpa, che sparì nel momento in cui vide Lisa. Era strano, si sentiva quasi possessivo nei confronti del fratello. Ma più il tempo passava , più lui nascondeva dietro sorrisi di circostanza quelle vaghe sensazioni che sentiva. Ma se dal lato emotivo non riusciva a sentire a pieno sentimenti ed emozioni, dal lato fisico non poteva evitare di sentire un'attrazione sempre più crescente verso il fratello maggiore.

E doveva nasconderlo. Nasconderlo ogni volta che suo fratello finiva di farsi la doccia; nasconderlo ogni volta che Dean si cambiava davanti a lui; nasconderlo ogni volta che Cas e Dean avevano le loro interazioni abituali. E Cas era un altro problema. Era un problema che si metteva tra loro due e a Sam questa cosa non piaceva.

Più le settimane passavano, più Dean diventava sospettoso. Finchè arrivò il giorno in cui Dean scoprì la verità: Lui non aveva anima.

Sam a quel punto non aveva più motivo di nascondersi. Ovviamente aveva sorriso ed annuito nel momento in cui Dean aveva dichiarato di provar di tutto per restituirgllela, anche se lui no ne aveva l'intenzione.

E più i giorni passavano, più Dean provava e lui cercava di intralciarlo in tutti i modi possibili, senza ovviamente farsi scoprire.

Sam tuttavia un giorno fu costretto a catturare Dean. Gli aveva dato un colpo alla testa e lo aveva portato in un magazzino, incatenandolo. Doveva fare qualcosa, non poteva più nascondere nulla.

Dean riaprì lentamente gli occhi. La testa gli doleva con fitte insistenti alla nuca. La vista era appannata e gli ci volle qualche momento per riuscire a rendersi conto di dove si trovasse. Provò a muovere mani e piedi, ma scopri di non riuscirsi a muoversi del tutto a causa delle catene che tenevano prigioniere polsi e caviglie. Il suo primo pensiero corse subito a Sam.

"Sam?!" chiamò, con una nota di preoccupazione nella voce.

Una risata annunciò la presenza del fratello minore. Una risata fredda, che serviva a schernirlo. A prendersi beffe di lui.

"Oh caro fratellino, è tanto bello vederti incatenato."

"Sam..." provò, "possiamo sistemare questa cosa. Possiamo trovare un metodo."

Sam tornò a ridere, una risata priva di allegria. "Ma non l'hai ancora capito, Dean? Io non voglio essere salvato. Non voglio riavere la mia anima. Sono molto più forte così."

Dean iniziò a scuotere la testa in segno di diniego. Si rifiutava di credere che quelle parole erano uscite dalla bocca di suo fratello. Ma sapeva che in qualche modo non era lui.

"E che intendi fare di me? Uccidermi?" lo provocò.

Sam sorrise. I suoi occhi brillarono e si fecero leggermente più scuri, come riempiti da qualcosa che Dean non seppe riconoscere.

"Avrei qualche idea." rispose. "Non intendo ucciderti. Ma giocare un po' con te."

Vide il fratello avvicinarsi e per qualche motivo Dean sentì un brivido scorergli lungo la schiena. C'era qualcosa di maniacale in quello sguardo che quasi gli fece paura. Sapeva che Sam non intendeva nulla di buono.

Gli si era talmente avvicinato che poteva sentire il suo odore. Sam toccò il suo petto e avvicnò le labbra al suo orecchio destro. "Ho davvero molte idee su come potremmo giocare". E c'era un tono talmente lascivo e carico di lussuria che Dean rabbrividì.

Pregò Cas che intervenisse, ma l'angelo non arrivò.

'Dannazione, Cas!' imprecò.

Sam tornò a guardarlo, ad osservarlo, come se fosse un oggetto di estremo valore. "Sei così bello, Dean. In questi mesi passati assieme, ho immaginato tantissime volte di poterti toccare e far di te ciò che volevo. Ma no! Mi sono dovuto contenere e recitare per bene la mia parte! La parte del caro fratellino bisognoso di aiuto e attenzioni!"

Dean sbarrò gli occhi incredulo. Incapace di emettere anche un flebile suono.

"Ma adesso sei qui, in catene. Tutto per me."

"Tu sei pazzo"

"Non sono pazzo. Mi manca solo l'anima. E devo dirti che la libertà che si sente è incredibile! Niente costrizioni di alcun tipo. Niente limiti dettati da sentimenti ed emozioni." E rise divertito, osservandolo.

Dean si sentì impotente ed ebbe paura.

Sam iniziò a far scivolare la mano sotto la maglia. Prese un coltello dalla tasca ed iniziò a tagliare la maglietta, dividendola in due. Abbandonò il coltello e con entrambe la mani iniziò a toccare con insistenza il petto del l'altro. Dean si morse il labbro inferiore, negando a sè stesso le sensazioni che quelle mani gli stavano concedendo.

"Non lo vuoi, Dean?" gli sussurrò di nuovo il fratello.

E Dean chiuse gli occhi, negando quel gemito che gli uscì dalla bocca. Negando di sentire le mani grandi di Sam scendere verso il basso; negando di sentir quelle labbra baciarlo, mordergli l'orecchio e scendere verso il collo.

"Sam…" tentò di fermarlo con quelle parole, ma quel suono uscì solo come una preghiera. Sam sorrise sul suo collo, mordendolo divertito.

E nel momento in cui la mano strinse il suo membro, lo sentì farsi più duro. Sam lasciò la presa. Dean sentì come se gli avessero tolto il fiato tutto d'un tratto. Iniziò a respirare a grandi boccate, per cercare di riprendere il controllo. Cos'era tutto quello? Perché il suo corpo aveva reagito in quel modo? Era suo fratello. Questo non andava contro qualche legge che gli avevano insegnato da piccolo?

Sam rise, vedendo il suo sguardo confuso. Riprese il coltello di prima, rigirandoselo tra le mani, cercando di decidere cosa potesse farci. Dean sentì la lama fredda toccare il suo petto in maniera lieve ma insistente. Sam sembrava pensieroso, sembrava disegnare un percorso senza logica. Poi, senza preavviso, sentì la lama affondare sotto l'ascella destra. Il cacciatore gemette dal dolore e un rivolo di sangue iniziò a scivolare, che venne assaggiato dalla lingua del fratello minore.

Dean sentì il suo membro pulsare. 'Che cazz…' pensò in un breve momento di lucidità. Sam era passato a leccare la ferita per intero, ad occhi chiusi, assaporando il gusto pungente del sangue e Dean gemette. Strinse le catene, dettato dall'istinto di aggrapparsi a qualcosa. Sentì le gambe farsi deboli, mentre Sam soddisfatto del trattamento e delle conseguenze, inziò a fare altri tagli più o meno lunghi ed a passarci la lingua ogni volta.

Dean chiuse gli occhi. Cercò di sviare la mente, di pensare ad altro. Si rifiutava di credere che tutto quello stava accadendo. Ma, più di tutto, si rifiutava di credere che il suo corpo stesse reagendo positivamente a tutta quella tortura. Gemette di nuovo, sentendo la lingua di Sam posarsi su una ferita al confine con i suoi jeans. Il suo membro ormai era completamente eretto e se ne vergognò.

Sam si staccò per un momento da lui, studiandolo mentre si leccava le labbra.

"Voglio sentirti urlare, Dean. Urlare per me e pregare per me." Disse. Dean deglutì incapace di rispondere. Sentì i tagli bruciare di un malsano piacere e una parte di lui sapeva che voleva di più.

'Dammi di più, Sam.' Pensò. Ma scosse la testa, cercando di cacciar via quel pensiero.

"Vuoi di più, Dean?" chiese come se gli avesse letto nella mente, guardandolo negli occhi. Quest'ultimo vide gli occhi verdi di Sam posarsi sul suo membro. Sam gli si avvicinò, passando una mano alla base sopra la stoffa dei jeans.

"Potrei prendertelo in bocca" disse contemplandolo. E Dean al solo pensiero quasi venne, gemendo frustrato all'assenza di contatto.

Sam gli sbottonò il bottone dei jeans ed infilò la sua mano all'interno per stringergli il membro alla base ed iniziare a stuzzicarlo. Osservò la faccia del fratello maggiore contorcersi da quella lieve tortura ed inconsciamente si leccò il labbro superiore. Poi gli venne un'idea. Lasciò la presa e si allontanò, sparendo dalla sua vista.

Dean era confuso. Cosa era successo? Perché Sam era sparito? Una parte di lui era terrorizzato per un possibile assalto, un'altra parte era eccitato al solo pensiero.

Vide Sam ritornare con un laccio in mano e si chiese a cosa servisse. Gli si avvicinò come prima e lo vide chinarsi di fronte a lui. Dean deglutì quando capi le intenzioni dell'altro. Sam, senza alcun preavviso, iniziò ad assaggiare la punta del suo membro e Dean urlò senza ritegno. Un'ondata di piacere lo percorse lasciandolo stordito. Avvertiva tutti i sensi essere all'erta, reagendo ad ogni minimo stimolo di piacere, moltiplicandone la sensazione. Non si accorse che il fratello minore aveva legato alla base quel laccio che teneva in mano poco prima. Divertito, Sam iniziò a prenderlo tutto in bocca per studiare le reazioni del ragazzo incatenato.

Dean urlava e gemeva. Era grato che nessuno potesse sentirlo, perché non si era mai vergognato così tanto in vita sua. Il piacere lo attraversava con piacevoli ondate, ma nel momento in cui pensava di riuscire a venire, questa sensazione veniva continuamente fermata dal laccio alla base del suo membro, finchè quelle onde da puro piacere, diventarono una puro dolore.

"Aaaah, Sam, per favore."

Sam continuò per un altro minuto, prima di lasciarlo andare ed alzarsi. Tuttavia non tolse il laccio. Dean teneva il capo chino, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Si sentiva un oggetto nelle mani di uno scienziato. Si sentiva senza forze e solo con il desiderio di venire. Non gli importava più se quello era suo fratello o se tutto quello era in qualche modo sbagliato, tutto ciò che gli importava era riuscire a venire e liberarsi di quella tortura legata al suo membro.

Sam lo studiò per un altro momento, chinando la testa verso destra. Si guardò attorno per un momento e prese il vecchio pugnale di venti centimetri, il quale aveva ancora tracce del suo sangue nella lama. E Sam le leccò via, chiudendo gli occhi e mormorando: "Sangue del mio sangue." Gli si avvicinò di nuovo e gli tolse via i jeans e l'intimo, lasciandolo, quindi, nudo se non per la maglietta tagliata a metà.

Sam guardò suo fratello sogghignando. Dean era in uno stato pietoso. Aveva il fiato corto, tremava e l'erezione produceva precume alla punta, lasciandone alcune traccie sotto l'ombellico. Il fratello minore gioiva nel vedere il cacciatore soffrire di piacere in quel modo. Le sue mani scivolarono all'altezza della parte posteriore del ragazzo. Sorrise giocoso al pensiero di tutto ciò che voleva ancora fargli. Dean teneva lo sguardo abbassato, per qualche ragione era incapace di guardarlo negli occhi. Il ragazzo piú alto era sicuro che suo fratello aveva una guerra di emozioni e sensazioni che si contraddicevano. Senso di colpa, dolore, piacere per qualcosa di cosî violento e proibito. Lui stesso era sorpreso per le forti emozioni che stava provando e la sua erezione premeva all'interno dei jeans per essere liberata. Ma non gli importava se quello era sbagliata. Voleva solo divertirsi.

Dean sentí il dito indice di Sam farsi strada dentro di lui. Sussultò. Sentî un leggero fastidio che andava contro tutto quello che sentiva in quel momento. Tenava ostinatamente lo sguardo chino. I suoi occhi verdi erano lucidi e lacrime erano pericolosamente in bilico, lacrime a metà tra il piacere ed il dolore. Sentí un secondo dito raggiungere il primo, Sam studiava attentamente ogni sua reazione e lui aveva deciso di smettere di lottare per e si era abbondonato alla sua completa mercé. Le dita raggiunsero la sua prostata e rilasciõ un'altro urlo di piacere, che venne infine bloccata dall'elastico posto lí da Sam. Sentì il fratello mettersi alle sue spalle, e percepí il suono di una cerniera che veniva abbassata. Fu un suono lieve e deciso che tuttavia lo avvisò che il momento dell'atto era vicino. Dean, suo malgrado, si sentí fremere per l'anticipazione.

La cosa successiva che sentí, fu il rumore della catene che venivano liberate e il cacciatore si ritrovò per terra con le braccia doloranti. Per quanto tempo era rimasto legato nella stessa posizione? Si mise corponi, gemendo per il dolore alle braccia che in quel momento sorpassô il dolore per l'erezione. La presenza di Sam si fece viva nuovamente alle sue spalle.

"Ora, Dean. Ora ci divertiremo per davvero. E tu resterai a quattro zampe senza toccarti o toccarmi perché te l'ho detto io."

Sam riprese il pugnale e spinse il manico nell'apertura del fratello per allargarlo meglio. Dean urlò per il dolore, ma a Sam non importava più di tanto. Quelle grida rendevano più fremente la sua erezione. Si inginocchiò per essere più comodo per poter giocare meglio. Osservò affascinato il manico del pugnale insinuarsi nell'apertura di Dean e uscire. Ascoltò con perverso piacere i gemiti e il suono del risucchio.

"Sammy… ti prego!" Ascoltò le suppliche del fratello, ignorandole del tutto. Dean si contorceva in un groviglio di piacere e dolore. Sentiva l'orgasmo bloccato dentro di sé e sembravano esser passati secoli. Non riusciva a pensare più a nulla, se non al bisogno di venire. Percepì suo fratello alzarsi e lo vide arrivare davanti a lui. Lo vide prendersi la propria erezione tra le mani e avvicinarla alla bocca di Dean. Sentiva il manico del pugnale ancora dentro di lui ed era combattutto dalla voglia di sedersi, per sentirlo arrivare alla sua prostata, e dalla paura di potersi fare davvero male. Il rischio era parecchio grande.

"Succhia Dean." Ordinò il fratello minore senza alcuna sfumatura nella voce. E Dean lo fece. Avvicinò il viso all'erezione di suo fratello, sentendo l'odore di precume, di sesso, provenire dalla figura dinansi a lui e aprì la bocca, quel tanto che bastava per assaggiare la punta. E scoprì con malsano piacere che lo voleva. Lo desiderava incondizionatamente e voleva prenderne il più possibile in bocca, ma nella posizione in cui si trovava era piuttosto difficile. Sam gli aveva ordinato di non toccarlo con le mani e lui non aveva le forze di ribellarsi. Si spingeva in avanti quel che bastava per prenderne in bocca il più possibile e sentì la mano di Sam stringersi tra i suoi capelli. Sam aveva iniziato a spingersi forte dentro la sua bocca, incurante della sua erezione che finiva per graffiare la sua gola.

Ma a Dean non importava. Dean voleva venire e non poteva, impossibilitato ancora da quel laccio che malediva in tutte le lingue esistenti nel mondo. E pregava Sam che avesse pietà di lui e glielo togliesse.

Le sue preghiere furono incredibilmente ascoltate. Sam si distaccò da lui prima che potesse svuotarsi nella sua gola – E Dean lo avrebbe inghiottito tutto, perché sapeva che era ciò che Sam avrebbe desiderato, ed anche lui – e si chinò, per sorridergli con scherno e sentì una sua mano insinuarsi tra le sue coscie, stringendogli l'erezione. E Dean urlò. Urlò per il piacere e per il dolore dell'orgasmo che non poteva uscire. Urlò così tanto che quasi perse i sensi. Ma poi sentì quella stessa mano che lo liberava da quell'arma micidiale e buttarla via.

Dean iniziò a prendere respiri profondi. Ispirare ed espirare, cercando di controllarsi il più possibile. Ma Sam non gli diede molto tempo. Ritornò dietro di lui e gettò via il pugnale e senza preavviso lo penetrò con forza. Non aspettò Dean che si abituasse alla sua intrusione, non aspettò di trovare il punto in cui avrebbe portato Dean in paradiso. No. Iniziò a muoversi con forza e velocità sempre più crescente, con il bisogno di venire, e tra le grida del fratello maggiore che lo esaltavano e lo portavano sempre più vicino al confine.

Bruciava. Dean sentiva quell'erezione farsi strada dentro di lui, portando un dolore atroce che pensava di non poter sopportare. Ma dopo un po' di spinte, sentì Sam colpire un punto dentro di lui ed iniziò ad urlare per il piacere. Senza rendersene conto cominciò ad andar incontro alle spinte di Sam.

Sam era incoordinato. Spingeva forte, con velocità, stringeva i suoi fianchi tanto da graffiarlo con le sue unghia. Faceva male, un dolore misto a perverso piacere, e a Dean tutto questo piaceva. Voleva toccarsi ma non poteva e questo lo rendeva su di giri. Tutta via quel momento non durò molto e dopo qualche altra spinta venne senza essere toccato, urlando il nome di suo fratello.

I suoi muscoli si strinsero attorno all'erezione di Sam che venne con un urlo dentro di sé. Sam uscì da lui e Dean si accasciò a terra perdendo i sensi.

Quando si risvegliò, si ritrovò in una camera di motel. Era senza forze e gli doleva dappertutto. Tuttavia il primo pensiero andò a suo fratello.

"Sam?" chiamò. Si rigirò nel letto con fatica e vide il fratello che lo osservava sorridendo.

"Come stai?" gli chiese.

"Come se ti importasse qualcosa, fratello senz'anima."

"No, hai ragione. Non mi importa. Pensavo solo di essere educato."

"Uh.. grazie..? Comunque, non riesco a muovermi e se hai intenzione di avere un'altra sessione di sesso sfrenato e violento, devi aspettare qualche giorno."

"Perché, ti è piaciuta?" sorrise beffardo.

Dean distolse lo sguardo, invaso dai ricordi e senti i suoi jeans farsi più stretti. "Uh.. Sammy" gemette. "Come se tu non lo sapessi." E Sam scoppiò a ridere.

Le cose non cambiarono molto tra i due fratelli. Dean voleva sempre trovare la soluzione per salvare l'anima di suo fratello e restituiglierla, ma nel frattempo che cercavano la via giusta, continuarono a cacciare e avere altre sessioni. Poi un giorno, nella più completa disperazione, Dean chiese alla Morte il favore di recuperare l'anima di Sam e si ritrovò nella trappola per demoni di Bobby, a guardare Sam riaverla.

"Non toccare quel muro, Sam. Per nessun motivo. Non toccare quel muro." Furono le parole della Morte.

Sam rimase per lungo tempo a dormire e l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare Dean era "Avrebbe ricordato? Quanto avrebbe ricordato?" E il giorno dopo glielo chiese.

"Non ricordo nulla." Fu la risposta del fratello minore. E Per quanto Dean fosse contento di rivedere suo fratello in perfetta salute e con un'anima, una parte di lui ci rimase davvero male. Non poteva farglielo ricordare. Non poteva rischiare di perdere suo fratello. Ma quando si era abituato all'idea di rinunciare ad ogni possibile ragazza per vivere solo di quei ricordi, Sam iniziò a ricordare.

Una sera Sam era uscito dal bagno, mentre Dean si era addormentato sfinito dopo aver ucciso dei vampiri, e lo osservò per un momento. Ma una sensazione di deja-vu e flashback lo invase e ricordi di lui e Dean uniti in un letto a fare cose – Sam rabbrivì sorpreso di se stesso – del tutto non adatte ai minori di diciotto anni. La sua mente era invasa di Dean legato alla sedia; Dean che gli faceva un pompino; Lui che penetrava Dean con violenza, che lo prendeva a frustrate e molto molto altro ed anche di peggio.

Sam cercò di riprendersi per un momento dallo shock. Stando ai suoi ricordi, a Dean tutta quella situazione non gli dispiaceva e stando a quello che i ricordi gli avevano provocato, anche adesso che aveva un'anima desiderava unirsi a suo fratello. Insomma, desiderava scoparselo senza tregua. Senza accorgersene si avvicinò al letto, posizionando una gamba sopra di esso per avvicinarsi a suo fratello e senza pensarci due volte, lo baciò. Assaggiò quelle labbra, e una parte dentro di lui seppe che era il vero primo bacio, e sentì Dean muoversi sotto di lui, rispondendo in maniera automatica a quel bacio. Senti le mani di suo fratello circondargli il viso e approfondire il contatto, lasciando la sua lingua vagare nella sua bocca e Sam gemette. Fu il momento in cui Dean realizzò la situazione in cui si trovava e senza staccarsi troppo da lui, sussurrò: "Sammy?".

"Ricordo Dean. Ricordo tutto quello che c'è stato tra di noi." E sorrise e Dean riprese a baciarlo. Un bacio talmente diverso da quelli precedenti, un bacio che gridava 'Mi prenderò sempre cura di te.' E Sam ricambiò, regalandogli sé stesso per la prima volta.


End file.
